


Śmiertelność wśród gwiazd

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1943, Community: Mirriel, M/M, fascynacja, homofobia, platoniczna miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja: Miłosne Bingo.</p><p>1943 rok. Inne spojrzenie na Toma Riddle'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmiertelność wśród gwiazd

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowania dla SzmaragDrac za betunek. Dla Racheli.

Sam nawet nie wiem, jak to się zaczęło. Ależ to banalnie zabrzmiało, prawda? Cóż, całe moje życie to jeden wielki banał. Wpasowano mnie w schemat i kazano działać, punkt po punkcie wypełniać należności względem rodziców, profesorów, świata... Z perspektywy lat widzę, jak wiele przegrałem, jak bezpowrotnie zmarnotrawiłem i czas, i swoje życie. Nie jestem niczym więcej jak częścią szarej masy, idealnie wpasowaną w zbitą całość. I choć czasami udaje mi się wyłuskać z tego, co mam, szczyptę szczęścia, o wolności mogę zapomnieć. Bo wolność jest domeną ludzi młodych, ludzi, którzy są na tyle niedoświadczeni i głupi, by wciąż mieć siłę przeciwstawiać się światu i z godną szaleńca nadzieją po prostu się wyłamać. I biegać boso po śniegu, i kąpać się nago w jeziorach, chłonąć zieleń traw z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychać tak głęboko, że bolą płuca. I śmiać się w głos, gdy patrzą na ciebie jak na szaleńca, gdy starasz się schwytać promienie słońca, ale nigdy, przenigdy nikt nie zarzuci ci, że nie próbowałeś. 

 

 

 

_13 marca 1943_

 

Opasłe tomiszcze numerologii dla zaawansowanych zawiera w sobie chyba więcej kurzu, niż znajduje się pod łóżkiem Anthony'ego, co jest naprawdę sporym wyczynem, bo Anthony należy do ludzi wybitnie nieuporządkowanych. Gdy kicham po raz trzeci, decyduję się na złożenie skargi. Fakt, że nie jest to poczytna książka, wcale nie umniejsza jej wartości. Powinno się ją traktować z należytym szacunkiem – w tym przypadku wystarczyłoby raz na jakiś czas machnąć różdżką, o czym bibliotekarka powinna pamiętać. W końcu to jej praca. Najchętniej sam bym się tym zajął, jednak nie mam ochoty dostać szlabanu za zniszczenie jednej z najstarszych hogwarckich ksiąg, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Tym bardziej że jest to książka, która mi się jeszcze przyda. 

Rozglądam się bez większej nadziei i tak, jak się spodziewałem, nigdzie nie dostrzegam charakterystycznych brudnych–blond loków i jagodowej szaty. No tak, madame Pouldrin musi jak zwykle pudrować nos w toalecie zamiast zając się tym, czym powinna. Stary Dippet zatrudnił ją pewnie tylko ze względu na wąską talię, bo do pracy bibliotekarki nie ma nawet chęci, o wykształceniu nie wspominając.

Przeklinam pod nosem i staram się zbytnio nie pochylać nad księgą. Muszę znaleźć jeszcze jeden wzór, by wykonać zadanie na jutrzejsze zajęcia. Kurz niemiłosiernie drażni mi nozdrza i gardło; przerzucam kartki coraz bardziej nerwowym ruchem. 

– Dzień dobry, madame Pouldrin – dociera do mnie zza regału  _jego_  głos. Rozrywam przewracaną właśnie kartkę niemal do połowy strony, rozcinając sobie przy tym dwa palce. – Bardzo zależy mi na pewnej książce, tylko, że... – milknie na chwilę – niestety zapomniałem, że potrzeba na nią pozwolenia. Oczywiście zaraz się po nie udam...

– Och, proszę się nie wygłupiać, panie Riddle! – szczebiocze madame Pouldrin, a ja nie muszę jej widzieć, by wiedzieć, że rozciąga usta w figlarnym uśmiechu i ściska dłonią wąską talię. – Kim bym była odmawiając pomocy tak uroczemu i inteligentnemu chłopcu? O jaką książkę chodzi?

– „Czarnomagiczne artefakty” Efebeniusza Breezle'a, madame – odpowiada spokojnym głosem Tom i choć jest to jedna z najtrudniej dostępnych pozycji, nawet za zgodą profesora, wiem, że dostanie ją bez problemu w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Co z tego, że Tom jest dopiero na piątym roku i nie ma pozwolenia? Kim byłaby madame Pouldrin, gdyby nie uległa jego urokowi, skoro nawet mnie się to nie udało?

Tak jak przewidziałem, kilka minut później madame Pouldrin wręcza Tomowi księgę i pozwala mu ją zatrzymać tydzień dłużej, niż pozwala regulamin. Odwracam się z powrotem do numerologii tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że wzór, którego tak długo szukałem, teraz w połowie pokrywa zaschnięta warstwa mojej krwi.

 

 

 

_7 kwietnia 1943_

 

Wgapiam się w kawę tylko po to, by nie spoglądać na  _te_  dłonie. Żaden mężczyzna nie powinien mieć tak smukłych palców; ten rodzaj delikatności zarezerwowany jest wyłącznie dla kobiet. Moje spojrzenie również powinno się kierować tylko w ich stronę, ale choćbym nie wiem jak się pilnował, nie jestem w stanie na niego nie patrzeć. 

To niemoralne, wiem. Sama taka myśl już wpisuje się w grzech, a gdyby ktoś zajrzał do moich, poczułby tylko wstręt. I słusznie. Sam się sobą brzydzę.

Anthony rozmawia o czymś z ożywieniem z Dorothy. Słyszę ich wymieszane głosy, choć nie jestem w stanie wyodrębnić z nich poszczególnych słów. Co by to nie było, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Podejrzewam, że nie ma to znaczenia również dla Dorothy. Wiem, że ona mnie lubi. Ja także chciałbym być w stanie polubić jej idealnie ułożone blond włosy, dołeczki w kącikach ust, które pojawiają się za każdym razem, gdy naprawdę ładnie się uśmiecha. Chciałbym chociaż polubić jej wielkie błękitne oczy, o których Anthony mógł gadać całą noc, gdy wpadł akurat w ten nastrój. Bo Dorothy jest po prostu śliczna. To, że nic nie czuję, nie oznacza, że jestem ślepy, choć czasem chciałbym być. Wtedy nie musiałbym uciekać wzrokiem od dłoni Toma i może nigdy nie poczułbym tych niestosownych uczuć. 

Nie chcę o nim myśleć, naprawdę, ale obrazy same nachodzą mnie nocą, wiją się pod powiekami jak robaki, kąsają i nie dają spokoju, aż robi się zbyt duszno, gorąco i ciasno. Czuję się brudny.

 

 

 

_23 maja 1943_

 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu zaspałem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Anthony albo reszta chłopaków nie pomyśleli o tym, by mnie obudzić. Pewnie stwierdzili, że już wstałem, bo jako jedyny śpię ze szczelnie zasłoniętymi kotarami, które po przebudzeniu równie szczelnie zasłaniam. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek widział mnie, gdy nie mam nad swoim ciałem kontroli. Nigdy nie mogę mieć pewności, czy nie odsłonię się w czasie snu.

Ostatnie noce były ciężkie. Najpierw godzinami śledziłem misternie dziergane wzory na baldachimie i starałem się skupić na nich całą swą uwagę. Choć po kilku dniach znałem je na pamięć, twarz Toma zachodziła mi pod powieki za każdym razem, gdy zamknąłem oczy.   
Rano budziłem się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż przed snem. W wymiętoszonej pościeli, z koszulą oblepiającą ciało nie tylko od potu. Jednak najgorszym rodzajem lepkości nie jest ta, którą ze wstydem zmywam z ud podczas porannych pryszniców. Ją można usunąć, zmyć. Ta gorsza lepkość jest niezmywalna. Oblepia mi umysł, przyspiesza bicie serca i wstrzymuje oddech za każdym razem, gdy Tom jest w pobliżu. 

Wbiegam do sali już po rozpoczęciu zajęć. Profesor Gradson, znany z pedantyzmu i twardej ręki, mierzy mnie nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i zatrzymuje wzrok na moim krzywo zawiązanym krawacie, a następnie przenosi go na nieułożone włosy. Jego mina wyraża czyste zniesmaczenie.

– Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie, panie profesorze. Przysięgam, że więcej się to nie powtórzy – mówię, starając się zapanować nad dygocącym od biegu głosem. 

– Rozczarował mnie pan, panie... – Trzask tłuczonego szkła zwraca uwagę wszystkich. Dorothy z przerażoną miną zakrywa usta dłonią i patrzy się z niepokojem na Gradsona. Przy jej prawym pantoflu leżą szczątki kałamarza; atrament rozpościera się na podłodze, obierając szlak w zagłębieniach pomiędzy kafelkami.

– Bardzo przepraszam – szepcze dziewczyna trzęsącym się głosem.

Gradson ściąga kąciki ust, co nie wróży nic dobrego. Wyciąga różdżkę i jednym machnięciem pozbywa się bałaganu. 

– Szlaban – rzuca w moją stronę, a ja potakuję. To było do przewidzenia. – Proszę się stawić o ósmej przed moim gabinetem. A teraz niech pan wreszcie zajmie miejsce. – Ponownie potakuję. Ze wstydu nie jestem w stanie utrzymać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Nigdy nie spóźniłem się na zajęcia, nie jestem w końcu Anthonym. 

Siadam obok Roberta, którego zaistniała sytuacja musi bardzo bawić, bo nawet nie stara się ukryć ironicznego uśmieszku. 

– Że też ze wszystkich ludzi wybrała właśnie ciebie – mówi półszeptem, gdy niby przypadkiem nachyla się w moją stronę. Gradson w tym czasie grozi Dorothy, że następnym razem będzie sama sprzątać i to bez użycia magii, a plamy z atramentu nie schodzą tak łatwo. 

– Co masz na myśli? – Udaję niedomyślnego, bo inaczej podejrzanym by było, że jeszcze się z nią nie umówiłem.

– Dorothy – wyjaśnia Robert, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, a w jego oczach pojawiają się znajome błyski, jak zawsze, gdy wydaje mu się, że jest mądrzejszy od swojego rozmówcy. – Lubi cię.

– Doprawdy? – I jest to jedyne, co zdążę powiedzieć, bo Gradson odwraca się w moim kierunku, a ja milknę, nie chcąc mieć jeszcze większych kłopotów.

 

 

 

_12 czerwca 1943_

 

Rzadko czytam gazety. O ciekawszych sprawach i tak dowiaduję się z dyskusji w pokoju wspólnym, a plotki są jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, które mnie interesują. Tak samo jak mugolska wojna. 

Czytam właśnie o Eliksirze Zapomnienia, gdy ktoś szturcha mnie mocno w ramię. Obracam się zdenerwowany i dostrzegam stojącego nade mną Anthony'ego. Jego mina i napięta poza daje mi do zrozumienia, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Tak? – pytam, unosząc brwi, gdy jego milczenie się przedłuża.

– To książka Morgana, prawda? – Ruchem głowy wskazuje na podręcznik, który właśnie czytam.

– Tak – odpowiadam i uśmiecham się szeroko, wracając spojrzeniem do książki. – Jest niesamowity! – mówię z przejęciem, bo może choć tym razem uda mi się zainteresować Anthony'ego czymś, co nie wiąże się ze sportem bądź dziewczynami. – Ulepszył przepis na Veritaserum do tego stopnia, że wystarczy tylko kilka kropli, by wyciągnąć prawdę z każdego! Kilka kropli! Żebyś wiedział, co...

– Wyrzuć tę książkę. 

Zwracam się ponownie w jego stronę, całkowicie zbity z tropu. 

– Dlaczego miałbym ją wyrzucić? Poza tym nawet nie jest moja, to własność biblioteki.

– Wyrzuć ją – powtarza głucho, a ton jego głosu wywołuje zimny dreszcz, który spływa mi po plecach. – Wierz mi, że nie będą chcieli zwrotu. Lepiej, by nikt cię z nią nie zobaczył.

Jest śmiertelnie poważny, tylko kąciki jego ust drgają co chwila, jakby próbował się powstrzymać przed skrzywieniem. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje.

– Nie rozumiem... – próbuję mu wytłumaczyć, ale mi przerywa.

– Morgan to ciota – mówi. Trzy krótkie i ostre jak brzytwa słowa zawieszają się w powietrzu tuż nad moją głową. Anthony wyciąga z torby popołudniowe wydanie  _Proroka_  i rzuca je na mój stolik. Odgłos, jaki wydaje papier przy zderzeniu z blatem, sprawia, że podskakuję na swoim krześle. Anthony nachyla się i cedzi mi do ucha jadowitym szeptem: – Wypierdol tę książkę. 

Prostuje się i odchodzi bez żadnych wyjaśnień, które nie są potrzebne. Drżącymi palcami sięgam po gazetę i pozwalam, by słowa zalały mi umysł. Ledwo jestem w stanie rozdzielić kolejne zdania; mój puls wariuje, a oddech jest płytki i szybki, jakbym nie mógł znaleźć wystarczająco dużo powietrza. Czytam o „genialnym Mistrzu Eliksirów, zasłużonym dla narodu”, „obrazie moralności” i o tym, że nikt nie spodziewał się po tak wybitnej jednostce tak obrzydliwych skłonności. Dzieła Morgana mają zniknąć z księgarni i szkół. Sam Morgan, który przyznał się do winy, trafi do Azkabanu na okres sześciu miesięcy. Wizengamot, „biorąc pod uwagę niewątpliwe zasługi oskarżonego” oraz jego podeszły wiek, skrócił normalny wymiar kary, jednak nie mógł jej nie wymierzyć, że względu na stopień „niemoralności praktyk, jakich oskarżony się dopuścił”. 

Odkładam gazetę, a dłonie trzęsą mi się tak bardzo, że muszę z całej siły zacisnąć palce na kolanach, by zapanować nad ich drżeniem. Przed oczami mam ciemność, a w sercu pustkę. Boję się. 

– Do czego ten świat zmierza? – Słyszę głos madame Pouldrin, która nagle pojawia się za mną i wpatruje w zdjęcie Morgana wyprowadzanego ze swojego dworku z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. – Przecież to geniusz!

Obracam się i wpatruję w nią niczym dziecko potrzebujące matczynego zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Myślałam, że ludzie wykształceni mają w sobie choć odrobinę moralności – dodaje, a jej twarz ściąga zniesmaczenie. – Żeby dwóch mężczyzn... To obrzydliwe.

Z moich ust bezgłośnie wylatuje przetrzymywany oddech. Zerkam na gazetę, jakby w tej chwili miała zająć się ogniem. Nie przegapię już żadnego wydania.

***

Wieczór spędzam na kolanach, obejmując toaletę czule jak kochankę. Nie wymiotowałem tak od czasu, gdy dwa lata temu wuj Arnold poczęstował mnie swoją malinową nalewką. Od tamtego incydentu, znając swoje ograniczenia, unikam alkoholu jak ognia. Dziś jednak odgrywam główną rolę w teatrze poniżenia, pozwalając, by łzy mieszały się z treścią żołądka. Gdy wreszcie nie mam już czym wymiotować, nawiedza mnie suchy kaszel, na tyle silny, że każdy atak utrudnia mi oddychanie. 

Dwie godziny później leżę zwinięty na boku i pozwalam zimnu kafelków na uścisk, który nie przynosi ukojenia. 

– To damska toaleta – dobiega mnie dziewczęcy głos, więc staram się szybko podnieść, ale kręci mi się w głowie. Zostaję więc na ziemi, bo i tak nie mogę już być bardziej upokorzony. Podnoszę głowę, ale przez opuchnięte od płaczu oczy nie jestem w stanie rozpoznać osoby, która nade mną stoi. – Możesz zostać, nie powiem nikomu – mówi ona, po czym wchodzi do mojej kabiny. – Ja też czasem przychodzę tu popłakać. 

– Dziękuję – szepczę tak ochrypłym głosem, że gdybym nie wiedział, że wydobył się z moich ust, nigdy bym go nie poznał.

– Jaki jest twój powód? – pyta, siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Kabina jest mała, czubki butów dziewczyny trącają mnie w łydkę.

– Powód? – dopytuję. Nie jestem w stanie zebrać myśli. Słyszę ciężkie westchnienie.

– Musi być jakiś powód, dlaczego się tu znalazłeś – odpowiada w taki sposób, jakby tłumaczyła coś dziecku. – Ja tu przychodzę, bo ludzie mi dokuczają. Nie podobają im się moje okulary. – Staram się skupić na niej wzrok i faktycznie dostrzegam wielkie okulary o szkłach grubych jak denka od butelek. Musi mieć naprawdę słaby wzrok. – To nie moja wina, że źle widzę. Naprawdę mi przykro, gdy ludzie dokuczają mi z powodu czegoś, na co nie mam wpływu. 

Uśmiecham się do niej i przez chwilę czuję się odrobinę lżej.

– Nie myślałaś o tym, żeby po prostu zmniejszyć oprawki? – pytam już bardziej normalnym głosem. – Te wydają się zbyt duże.

– Ale ja je lubię – odpowiada po prostu. – Poza tym myślę, że nie o okulary tu chodzi. Jakbym ich nie nosiła, na pewno znaleźli by inny powód, by mi dokuczać. Tak to już jest, gdy nie pasujesz. – Wzrusza ramionami. – A co ciebie trapi?

– Nie pasuję – odpowiadam po prostu, czym wywołuję na jej ustach uśmiech. 

 

 

 

_13 czerwca 1943_

 

Marta. Tak miała na imię. Znaleźli ją w kabinie, w której wczoraj się załamałem, w której wczoraj ją poznałem, w której _jeszcze wczoraj_  ulżyła mi w bólu tylko tym, że przy mnie była. A teraz nie żyje. Znaleźli jej ciało godzinę temu, a plotki o potworze zostały oficjalnie potwierdzone. Czym innym jest kilku spetryfikowanych uczniów, a czym innym martwa dziewczyna. Anthony twierdzi, że ktoś posunął się w żartach za daleko. Dorothy zakrywa usta dłonią i rozgląda się po pokoju, jakby spodziewała się, że ów potwór wyskoczy na nią z najbliższego rogu. Ja siedzę przed kominkiem i wpatruję się w złote języki ognia. Jak dla mnie mogliby zamknąć Hogwart. Dalej żyję nadzieją, że gdy Tom zniknie z mojego życia, zniknie także mój problem.

 

 

 

_19 czerwca 1943_

 

Budzą mnie wyjątkowo jasne promienie słońca. Szybko orientuję się, że ktoś musiał odsłonić kotary mojego łóżka, i zamieram. Znikąd pojawia się Anthony, który kończy dziwny skok na moich nogach, szczerząc się radośnie. Obok niego pojawia się Robert, a za nim Edwin i Charlie. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale świadomość tego, że naruszyli moje łóżko, miejsce, gdzie chowam wszystkie swoje sekrety, jest przytłaczająca. A oni patrzą się na mnie zbyt intensywnie, oddychając zbyt głośno i zbyt nachalnie zagrabiając dla siebie moją przestrzeń.

– Co robicie? – pytam zachrypniętym głosem, czując się coraz bardziej osaczony.

Anthony uśmiecha się szeroko, a następnie zaczyna się głośno śmiać. Pozostali idą za jego przykładem.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, durniu – rzuca po chwili, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Ale masz minę!

Z ogromną ulgą wypuszczam powietrze z płuc i także zaczynam się śmiać.

***

Wszyscy uważają incydent z rana za bardzo zabawny. Na szczęście moja wersja o obawie przed nieprzyjemnym żartem się przyjęła, więc uspokoiłem się znacznie. 

Dziś jest niedziela, jemy dość późne śniadanie, delektując się nim bez zbędnego pośpiechu. Rozkoszuję się właśnie smakiem czekoladowych naleśników, gdy przez okno wlatuje sowa. Z daleka poznaję, że to Helga, należąca do ojca. Chwilę później na moich kolanach ląduje niewielka paczuszka, owinięta ładnym miętowym papierem. Rozrywam go pospiesznie, poganiany przez znajomych, którzy także są ciekawi, co ojciec mi wysłał. W środku znajduję pudełeczko, a w nim srebrny przedmiot i karteczkę z życzeniami z okazji urodzin. Wyjmuję ów przedmiot i ważę go w dłoni; jest dziwnie ciężki jak na swój rozmiar. To spinka do krawata, ręcznie rzeźbiona, z herbem naszego rodu umieszczonym przy podstawie.   
Jest piękna.   
Jest zobowiązująca. 

Przestałem być dzieckiem, więc przyszedł czas na podjęcie decyzji, których oczekuje ode mnie rodzina. Podnoszę wzrok i spotykam błękitne oczy Dorothy. Uśmiecham się wymuszenie i zaciskam spinkę w dłoni. Jej ciężar przestaje mnie dziwić.

 

 

 

_25 czerwca 1943_  

 

Hogwart jednak nie zostanie zamknięty. Najzabawniejszą częścią historii jest fakt, że człowiek, od którego chciałem uciec, sam mnie w zamku zatrzymał. Patrzę na niego, nie bojąc się konsekwencji tego spojrzenia, bo kto tego wieczoru nie patrzy na Toma? Jestem właśnie na przyjęciu Slughorna, które urządził specjalnie dla naszego bohatera. Stoi teraz z nim, obejmując go ciasno ramieniem, i uśmiecha się do niego, jakby Tom był czystym złotem.   
Bo jest. 

Winnym okazał się podejrzany pół-olbrzym, co nikogo tak naprawdę nie zdziwiło. Potwór uciekł do otaczającego zamek lasu, do którego wstęp został zakazany. Anthony jest bardzo zawiedziony, bo nie ma gdzie chodzić na spacery z dziewczętami na tyle naiwnymi, by dać się omotać jego czarującemu uśmiechowi i szarmancji. Przeklina pod nosem, że żadna sala, błonia czy nawet Wieża Astronomiczna nie da mu tego, co dawał las, który od wczoraj jest już niestety „Zakazanym Lasem”. Wierzę mu na słowo. 

Muzyka płynie z gramofonu, ludzie tańczą swinga, lepki klimat zwycięstwo osiada na ścianach. Kiwam głową, gdy Anthony proponuje mi whisky. Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie wezmę alkoholu do ust. Patrzę na Toma, gdy przełykam zawartość szklanki na jeden raz. Whisky jest gorzka i cierpka, więc idealnie współgra z moimi uczuciami. Podstawiam szklankę Anthony'emu, który z diabolicznym uśmiechem napełnia ją ponownie. A ja ponownie przełykam.

– Zatańczysz? – pyta słodko Dorothy, oplatając palcami moje ramię. Ma na sobie piękną granatową sukienkę i diamentowe kolczyki, wyglądające na warte fortunę. Na moim krawacie zapięta jest spinka od ojca, która ciąży mi na sercu w niemym przypomnieniu o tym, czego się ode mnie wymaga. 

Fryzura Dorothy jest idealna, ale policzki nienaturalnie zaróżowione, co oznacza, że ona również nie stroniła od alkoholu. Patrzę na jej śliczną twarz i mam ochotę zmiąć ją w dłoniach. Wiem jednak, że Anthony mnie obserwuje i że wzbudzę odmową podejrzenia, nieważne, w jaki sposób bym to rozegrał. 

– Oczywiście – odpowiadam równie słodko i gwałcę usta do uśmiechu. Dorothy uśmiecha się szeroko, błyskając bielą zębów, która idealnie współgra z czerwienią jej ust. 

Wychodzimy na parkiet. Obejmuję ją i zaczynam kołysać nią w rytm skocznej muzyki. Jej ciało dobrze się układa i dobrze się je prowadzi. Idealna partnerka do tańca.

– Próbowałeś sałatki ze szparagami? – pyta, próbując przebić się przez muzykę. – Jest rewelacyjna! A poncz...

Nie słucham jej. Nie interesuje mnie żadne słowo, które wypływa z jej idealnie wykrojonych ust. Mówi dalej, kołysząc się ze mną, roześmiana i rumiana. Dookoła nas widzę inne pary – Anthony'ego z jakąś uroczą brunetką, Charliego z Beth. Wiem, że będę zauważony, gdy pochylam się i przyciskam usta do ust Dorothy, przerywając jej durną paplaninę. Zamiera, po czym wygina się pod moim dotykiem, obejmując moją twarz dłońmi. Ja trzymam ją, jak trzymałem. Słyszę gwizdy i nic więcej mnie nie obchodzi. Odsuwam się od Dorothy, która nadal ma lekko przymrużone oczy. Czerwień wyciekła z konturów jej ust, co niezwykle mnie bawi, bo w końcu przestała być idealna.

– Przepraszam – mówię, przywołując na twarz udawaną skruchę. – Nie powinienem. 

Puszczam ją i zmierzam do wyjścia. To powinno wystarczyć. Po drodze zabieram ze sobą do połowy opróżnioną butelkę whisky, ale na otarcie ust decyduję się dopiero, gdy w końcu wychodzę na korytarz. 

Zaszywam się w toalecie. Siadam na ziemi w kabinie, w której zginęła Marta, i pociągam leniwe łyki alkoholu. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, jeśli potwór zdecydowałby się na kolejny spacer. Podobno Marta zginęła szybko, być może nawet nie wiedziała, że umiera. Taka śmierć by mi odpowiadała, chociaż w moim wypadku odpadał element zaskoczenia. W końcu umieram nie od dziś. 

Kilka kropel whisky ucieka z moich ust, więc podnoszę się i nieco chwiejnie kieruję do umywalki. Odstawiam butelkę na bok, ale robię to niedostatecznie uważnie, bo przewraca się, zanim zdążę ją złapać, i złote dobro ścieka do zlewu. Przeklinam pod nosem. Mam fatalny refleks, więc o grze w quidditcha mogłem nawet nie marzyć. Wzdycham i spoglądam w lustro. Boli mnie to, co widzę, choć może wreszcie mój wygląd wyraża to, jak się czuję. Stwierdzam, że jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to przemyć twarz. Lepiej i tak nie będzie, a przynajmniej się trochę ochłodzę. Odkręcam kran, jednak nie leci z niego woda. Próbuję ponownie, choć wiem, że to bez sensu. Dostrzegam maleńką podobiznę węża po prawej stronie kranu.

– Przeklęci Ślizgoni – mamroczę pod nosem. – Żartów im się zachciało. 

Następny kran na szczęście działa, więc obmywam twarz i próbuję choć trochę poprawić wygląd włosów. Nie chcę wracać do dormitorium, nie mam siły na zmierzenie się z Anthonym i jego durnymi komentarzami. Nie chcę także spędzać całej nocy w łazience, więc decyduję się na odwiedzenie Wieży Astronomicznej. Widok gwiazd, od kiedy tylko pamiętam, działa na mnie kojąco. Mali migoczący przyjaciele zawieszeni na niebie. Jest im wszystko jedno, kto się na nie patrzy. Nie osądzają. Nie wymuszają. Nie raz spędzałem noce na wpatrywaniu się w nie i marzyłem o odległych krajach, które odwiedził mój ojciec. Opowiadał mi o wulkanach, słoniach i kobietach w sari. Czasami łapię się na tym, że zastanawiam się, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdybym urodził się w innym czasie, w innym świecie. Pewnie i tak nie miałbym odwagi, by żyć po swojemu.

Zbieram się w sobie i opuszczam łazienkę. Świat po alkoholu wydaje się tańczyć. Płomienie świec wirują nad moją głową, barwy stapiają się ze sobą, a podłoga ucieka mi spod stóp. Pewnie wyglądam jak kretyn, jednak sama ta myśl powoduje, że wybucham głośnym śmiechem, który rozbrzmiewa niepokojącym echem w pustym korytarzu. Pnę się coraz wyżej, zmierzając do wiadomego celu, i modlę się tylko o to, by schodom nagle nie zachciało się zmienić miejsca, bo w tym stanie będę zgubiony. Wydaje mi się, że idę godzinami, gdy w końcu słabo majaczą przede mną drzwi prowadzące na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Dopadam ich tak, jakby od nich zależało moje życie i chwilę po prostu chwieję się na nogach, zaciskając palce na mosiężnej klamce, zanim wreszcie je otwieram. Zimny uścisk wiatru nieco mnie otrzeźwia, więc ostatnie stopnie pokonuję, zachowując względną równowagę, choć poręcz maltretuję natarczywiej, niż zrobiłby to trzeźwy człowiek. 

W końcu jestem u celu. Przez mój stan dopiero po kilku chwilach orientuję się, że nie mam towarzystwo. Tyłem do mnie, wsparty na łokciach o barierkę, stoi ktoś, kogo nie mógłbym pomylić z nikim innym. Głowę ma podniesioną wysoko do góry; wiatr muska jego czarne włosy, które zdają się topić w roztaczającej się przed nim ciemności. W jednej chwili całe rozbawienie ze mnie ulatuje, gdy w moim umyśle pojawia się jedna, przerażająco trzeźwa myśl: Mógłbym go zepchnąć. Podejść i zepchnąć. Tak po prostu. Nawet jeśli wie, że tu jestem, na pewno nie spodziewa się czegoś takiego. Spadnie, zniknie w tej cholernej czerni, a ja będę w końcu wolny. Jeśli mam trafić do Azkabanu, to przynajmniej za coś, co nie będzie budziło wstrętu. Bo w mojej sytuacji o wiele łatwiej jest zabić niż kochać. 

Nie wiem, jak długo tam stoję, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, wyobrażając sobie dni bez jego dłoni, włosów i ust, bez głosu, w jakim szepczą moje brudne myśli, bez niego. 

– Dlaczego ludzie kochają gwiazdy? – pyta w przestrzeń, a jego głos, ten, o którego braku przed chwilą myślałem, wbija mnie w rzeczywistość.

– Bo są... doskonałe – odpowiadam dość automatycznie. 

Odwraca się jednym zwinnym ruchem i rozciąga usta w pobłażliwym uśmiechu, gdy ponownie opiera się z nonszalancją o barierkę, tym razem plecami.

– Nic, co nie jest nieśmiertelne, nie może być doskonałe – mówi, jakby wyjaśniał najbardziej podstawową rzecz na świecie. 

Patrzy na mnie, obserwując uważnie jak jeszcze nigdy. A ja, płynąc na oparach whisky, w końcu mam dość odwagi, by to spojrzenie utrzymać. Przekrzywia głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale jego mina jak zawsze pozostaje nieczytelna. I nagle odrywa się od barierki, bezgłośnie zmniejszając odległość między nami. Zatrzymuje się tuż przede mną, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko siebie, że dzielimy oddech. Mój świat zawęża się do niego, do tych niedomkniętych ust i cieni, jakimi księżycowe światło zdobi mu twarz, przepływając pomiędzy rzęsami. Dociera do mnie, że jestem stracony, o wiele bardziej, niż gdybym naprawdę zepchnął go ze szczytu Wieży Astronomicznej. 

– Tom – wymyka mi się z ust, zanim zdążę się pohamować. Mój głos jest lżejszy od szeptu, ale jego imię drażni mi język w sposób, w jaki robią to przekleństwa. Mam nadzieję, że wiatr choć trochę stłumił przebijającą w nim tęsknotę, i dziękuję Merlinowi za otaczający nas półmrok, gdy czuję zdradliwe ciepło wstydu wpełzające mi na twarz.

Tom natomiast podnosi dłoń i otacza swoimi długimi palcami mój krawat, tuż pod wiązaniem. Następnie, wodząc za nimi wzrokiem, przesuwa je w dół, niespiesznie, tak jak do mnie podszedł. Zatrzymuje się dokładnie na poziomie mojego serca, które teraz bije jak oszalałe. Jestem pewny, że może wyczuć każde pojedyncze uderzenie. Gdy ponownie krzyżuje ze mną spojrzenie, dostrzegam w jego oczach ślad czegoś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałem się w nim znaleźć. Głód. W tym momencie świat mógłby się skończyć. Ojciec może mnie wydziedziczyć, matka zalewać się łzami, mogą mnie wtrącić do Azkabanu za obrazę moralności, i to naprawdę nie ma już żadnego znaczenia, bo Tom patrzy na mnie z głodem w oczach, a ja chcę wykraść losowi tyle czasu, by zdążyć się w tym zatracić.

– Podoba mi się twoja spinka – mówi na granicy szeptu, wodząc kciukiem po srebrnej ozdobie.

– Jest twoja. – Jakimś cudem zdobywam się na odpowiedź, choć w ustach mam tak sucho, że ciężko mi się oddycha, a co dopiero mówi. 

Uśmiecha się, a jego palce sprawnie wymuskują spinkę z mojego krawata. Obywa się to prawie bezboleśnie. Chowa ozdobę do kieszeni szaty i nie przestaje się krzywo uśmiechać, gdy mija mnie w drodze do drzwi. 

Czuję, że zabrał mi znacznie więcej niż tę małą ozdobę, że jego palce sięgnęły głębiej, niż tylko do materiału. I wiem, że nie mam już nic, co mogłoby mu się spodobać. 

Zostawił mnie samego z niedoskonałymi gwiazdami. 

 

 

 

_1 września 1943_

 

Nie łudziłem się, że dwa miesiące wystarczą, bym przestał o nim myśleć. Wręcz przeciwnie, odwiedzał mnie każdą duszną nocą w snach, których wyrazistości mogła pozazdrościć jawa. Czasami nie chciałem zasypiać. Czasami nie chciałem się budzić. 

Gdy wreszcie widzę go naprawdę, po dwóch miesiącach śnienia, nie mogę zapanować nad ciężarem, który spada na moje serce. Ale patrzę, karmiąc oczy linią jego szczęki, ustami i dłońmi. Sycę się widokiem, bo w tej chwili czas jeszcze nie zaczął biec, jeszcze nie ma Anthony'ego ani Dorothy, jeszcze nie ma kłamstw i masek. Gdybym tylko go pożądał, byłoby mi łatwiej. 

Pociąg nadjeżdża i ludzie zaczynają tłoczyć się blisko drzwi, czekając na swoją kolej. Tom oczywiście jest na początku i nikt tego nie kwestionuje. Otoczony grupką swoich wyznawców, bo przyjaciółmi bym ich nie nazwał, za bardzo są za jego plecami niż po bokach, wsiada do pociągu. Gdy wchodzi na stopnie, łapie dla równowagi metalową poręcz, a ja dostrzegam błysk. Wielki i ciężki pierścień wydaje się bardzo nie na miejscu na jego długim smukłym palcu. Jednak jemu się podoba, na pewno mu się podoba, gdyż wydaje się jeszcze piękniejszy, jeszcze bardziej pewny siebie. 

Coś ściska mnie w sercu, bo jedyne, co czuję, to zazdrość wobec wcześniejszego właściciela biżuterii. Żeby ściągnąć mu pierścień z dłoni, Tom musiał go dotknąć.

 


End file.
